La Rose Noire
by Burlesq
Summary: Chapitre unique. «Rose douce, cruelle, colorée aux pétales enflammés, tu rappelles la tendresse [...] Éphémère et fragile, tu éveilles en nous le désir, la passion, ou de ton seul caprice, les détruit avec satisfaction.»


Titre : **La Rose Noire**

Auteur : **Burlesq**

Source : **Harry Potter**

Disclaimer : C'est pas à moi...

Note de l'auteur : Cette histoire est inspirée du personnage de Peter Pettigrow, car je pense qu'on en a encore beaucoup à apprendre sur lui. C'est vrai, au fond, Sirius Black, James Potter et Remus Lupin lui faisaient confiance et il était bel et bien à Griffondor ! Alors il ne doit pas être complètement mauvais. Pas _complètement_. C'est Rowling qui connaît le vraie raison de sa trahison, mais j'ai aussi tenté le coup... Bref, voilà. C'est ma tentative de redonner à Peter Pettigrow les poussières d'humanité qui lui reviennent.

---

Assis à l'une des nombreuses tables du bar _Les Trois Balais_, le petit homme tape nerveusement du pied. Dans sa main attend une éclatante rose rouge qui, prétentieuse, se balance au rythme d'une légère brise que l'on devine n'être privilège que pour la finesse florale. Le sourcil droit de l'homme semble danser tant il est épris de ce tic nerveux que l'homme possède depuis qu'il est tout jeune, croit-il, car il ne conserve aucun souvenir de son apparition.

Une rose rouge. Le petit homme a choisi cette fleur car elle est symbole d'amour passionné. Et c'est ce qu'il éprouve pour cette femme qu'il attend ce soir, et qui elle, ignore tout de cet amour. Si l'opinion publique affirme que les roses rouges sont synonymes d'amour, le petit homme, quant à lui, croit plutôt que cette fleur exprime le courage. Car donner une rose signifie donner son amour, et l'homme, par sa nervosité, est plus que certain que déclarer sa flamme est peut-être l'une des choses les plus courageuses qu'il aura accompli dans sa petite vie de lâche et d'ombre. Mais si la femme de son coeur a accepté de venir le rencontrer ici, malgré ses réticences, c'est qu'elle porte en lui une certaine attention ? Non ?

Soudain, la porte du bar s'ouvre et découvre une jeune femme à la chevelure rousse. Elle fait quelques pas hésitants dans le bar, puis jette un regard circulaire autour d'elle, les yeux à demi-clos. Ses yeux passent de table en table, de visage à visage jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'arrêtent et qu'un sourire timide se dessine sur son visage. Elle le voit. La jeune femme avance alors jusqu'à l'homme qu'elle a repéré, avec toujours cette certaine hésitation dans ses pas.

Le petit homme lève les yeux et aperçoit la rousse qui se dirige dans sa direction. Dans sa poitrine, son coeur bat maintenant à un rythme passionné, et tous ses sens ne la voient plus qu'elle, cette femme et sa robe noire qui se secoue à la cadence des mouvements de ses jambes délicates. Elle s'approche, vient à sa rencontre. Il jette alors un regard à sa rose rouge, qu'il se hâte de camoufler sous la table. Le petit homme écorche alors son doigt sur l'une des épines de la fleur capricieuse, comme si celle-ci rebiffe d'être placée où aucun oeil ne peut l'admirer. Mais, le petit homme est indiscutable, il vaut mieux offrir la fleur et la déclaration d'amour en même temps à sa belle. Cachée dans sa main, la fleur s'affaisse un peu : elle a compris que celui qui la tient ne changera pas d'avis.

L'homme lève les yeux. Pendant une fraction de seconde, effrayé par la fine beauté de la jeune femme, il remet tout en question. Comment un ange pourrait-il aimer un rat ? Mais la rose dans sa main semble s'impatienter: elle bouge ses pétales, effleure la main du petit homme, et lui donne du courage.

- « Lily ? »

En guise de réponse, le jeune femme rousse incline la tête et étireson sourire embarrassé.

- « Lily. . . j'ai. . . je voulais seulement. . . enfin. . . nous. . .tu viens dehors ?Avec moi ? Le. . . la nuit est merveilleuse. »

Curieuse, Lily Evans acquiesce de la tête et suit le petit homme jusqu'à l'extérieur. Dehors, en effet, la nuit est merveilleuse. Merveilleuse comme les nuits le sont toutes à Pré-au-Lard ; et surtout comme cette nuit pleine d'étoiles l'est. Les deux jeunes adultes marchent silencieusement pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que le petit homme s'immobilise devant un magasin de confiserie, aussitôt imité par la jolie rousse.

- « Lily. . .

- Oui, Peter ? »

En entendant son nom prononcée par ces lèvres qu'il désirait tant, Peter Pettigrow frémit et serre la rose écarlate dans sa main moite, toujours caché dans sa manche.

- « Lily. . . j'ai. . . enfin, je. . . »

Brusquement, Peter tourne les talons et, dans un souffle, murmure précipitamment :

- « . . . je t'aime Lily.

---

_**Fou. Il était fou . . . Fou d'amour. Fou de rage. Fou de désespoir..**_

_---_

- « _Non_ !

- . . . Peter, il y a James. . . James qui m'a demandé en mariage. C'est James que j'aime, tu comprends ? C'est à lui que j'ai promis mon existence.

- Non. . . non. . . non. . .

- Il faut que tu comprennes. . . que c'est impossible. . . . »

_---_

**_Fou d'avoir cru en un amour impossible._**

**_Fou d'avoir penser qu'il était digne d'aimer._**

**_Fou de s'être cru digne d'amour._**

**_Fou d'avoir cru en son courage._**

**_Fou d'avoir cru en des choses qu'il n'avaient pas._**

**_Qu'il n'avait jamais eu._**

_---_

Une bouffée de chaleur monte au visage de Peter et colore ses joues. Sa vue se brouille et sa tête tourne. Non. Non. Non. Non, se répète-t-il comme une litanie.Lily est devant lui. Ses grands yeux verts dégoulinent de douceur, de culpabilité. Elle se mordille la lèvre inférieur, s'en veut un peu. Il ne peut plus rester ici. Pas une seconde de plus. Plutôt l'enfer.

- « Peter, attends ! Je ne croyais pas que. . . je ne voulais pas te. . . PETER ! »

Inutile de lui dire de s'arrêter. Il ne contrôle déjà plus ses jambes qui courent, s'enfuient loin de là. Les cris de Lily diminuent, ne deviennent plus que murmures inaudibles. Elle n'essaie pas de le rattraper. Elle sait que ce serait vain.

Et la rose ne quitte pas sa main. Il lui a donnée, mais elle l'a refusé. Elle la lui a rendue en s'excusant. Mais ça n'a plus d'importance. Tout ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant qu'il a tout détruit. Maintenant qu'il sait que ce dont en quoi il avait un maigre espoir est impossible. La rose l'a compris, de ses pétales sort une fine rosée, des larmes de mélancolie.

---

**Rose douce, cruelle, colorée aux pétales enflammés, tu rappelles la tendresse.**

**Lisse et verte, ta tige hypocrite est hérissée d'épines aiguisées, noires,**

**auxquels les pauvres amoureux déçus se blessent d'amour.**

**Éphémère et fragile, tu éveilles en nous le désir, la passion,**

**Ou de ton seul caprice, les détruit avec satisfaction.**

---

Il accélère et accélère encore. Son souffle est court, sa vision brouillée par ses larmes chaudes. De toute son existence, il n'a jamais couru aussi vite. Rapidement, sa respiration devient trop ardue, ses jambes trop fatiguées et il s'effondre à genoux, haletant, crachotant. Puis, noyé dans sa tristesse, ruisselant de larmes, il enfouie son visage dans ses mains et hurle, hurle de toute son âme. Au loin, quelques oiseaux l'accompagnent de leur piaillement affolé.Lorsque l'écho de son cri s'évapore et que le silence pesant, presque maléfique, tombe tout autour de lui, Peter ouvre les yeux et, avec un gémissement apeuré, recule précipitamment de quelques pas. Devant lui se tient une silhouette sombre et inconnue. À ses courbes, on devine que c'est une femme, vêtue de cette longue robe noire à capuchon que portent, - il reconnaît facilement ce vêtement qui lui cause tant de frayeur -, les partisans de Lord Voldemort. Les yeux grands ouverts devant cette menace, Peter gémit, mais ne fais pas un geste afin de s'enfuir. En face de lui, l'inconnue approche sa main de son visage, la lui tends. Elle se fait invitante.

Sans comprendre pourquoi, mais attiré comme par un aimant, Peter se cramponne à cette main servante du diable. Aveuglé à la fois par son malheur et sa peur, il s'y accroche, sans saisir qu'à partir de ce moment, à tout jamais, il sera seul, détruit. Il s'y accroche sans savoir que cette main l'amènera à trahir l'homme qu'il appelait ami, sa progéniture. . . et son amour.

Son autre main se relâche et la rose, légère, glisse vers le sol. Elle tombe, roule et, comme rendant son dernier souffle, s'affaisse. Puis, laissée à elle-même dans un monde où elle ne survivra pas, engloutie par le désespoir, l'horreur et les ténèbres, elle se laisse mourir et ses pétales, lentement, deviennent noirs, aussi noir que le cœur du petit homme qui, sans le savoir, est en fait mort à l'instant même où ses doigts ont effleuré ceux de la servante du Seigneur des Ténèbres. . .

* * *

Bµrlesq


End file.
